


Monsters (The Things We Do for Love)

by FemaleSpock



Series: Monsterverse [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Character Death, Dark, F/F, Femslash, POV Second Person, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSpock/pseuds/FemaleSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been taken by the Dean; Danny and Carmilla make a terrible choice to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters (The Things We Do for Love)

**Author's Note:**

> There are like a million other things that I should be writing but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. This fic is pretty dark and probably more than a little squickly so please make sure to look at the tags before reading (and please let me know if there's anything else you think I should tag this with).

You stand on the opposite side of the, otherwise empty, dorm room to her. It always feels empty now that Laura is gone; it was her room first and foremost. Carmilla’s arms are crossed in front of her chest, on the defensive - you know that that’s what she’s like when she’s on the verge of yielding.

 

“You haven’t learned your lesson have you?” Carmilla says and there’s a terrible hint of pity in her voice. You’d rather she just spit her venom at you like she did before Laura was taken – it’d make it easier somehow. “Laura would never want us to do this.”

 

You look her directly in the eye. “Laura’s not here.”

 

Her eyes evade yours, fixing themselves upon a spot on the ground. “Even if we get her back, she won’t forgive either of us.”

 

“I won’t be here to face her disapproval,” you say, a strange choked note of laughter in your voice. “You’ll have to handle that on your own.”

 

Over the few days you've spent with her, the enigmatic nature of the vampire has dissipated like wisps of smoke into the air and you’ve started to see what it was Laura saw in her. So you see her biting her lip now and you know that she’s thinking about Ell.

 

“Maybe she’ll hate you but at least she’ll be alive to do so,” you say, knowing the effect your words will have. “The Dean will be gone forever and this will never happen again – isn’t that worth the sacrifice of her feelings for you?”

 

Her eyes flicker up to meet yours and there’s an understanding there that Laura would never share; for they are both monsters and monsters do whatever they have to do. You do it so that an innocent such as Laura can survive in this dangerous world. 

 

“Fine,” she says – it’s a single word, reluctantly given, but it’s all that you need from her.

 

The two of you just stand there for a while in silence, unsure of how to proceed now that the plan has been agreed. You hadn't been nervous until this moment, you were far too focused on just convincing the vampire that this was necessary. Now you just feel like a virgin all over again.

 

“How are we going to do this?” you say, finally, your fingers fiddling with a loose thread on your hoodie. You hope she can't see you shaking. 

 

“It’ll probably be easier if you lie down,” Carmilla says. 

 

You shun Laura’s bed (it’s best to leave it clean and untouched by this) and go lie down on Carmilla’s. Carmilla takes the yellow pillow out from under your head and puts it gently down on Laura’s bed, taking a moment to linger there before turning back towards you.  

 

Carmilla stalks over, putting that predatory look on her face. This should come easily; the two of you are natural enemies. Nimbly, she climbs up on the bed, straddling you – caging you with the frame of her body. She’s like a shadow descending over you as she lowers herself down, down, down, until her lips finally make contact with her neck. Your hands are clamped down firmly in fists by your sides; you're still shaking a little. The wolf in you is screaming, howling at you to fight, to scratch, to bite but you picture Laura’s face and you keep yourself still as a statue made of shining marble.

 

Carmilla raises her head again, stopping to look at you one last time. “This is it.”

 

“Make it count,” you say. You try to sound braver than you are; you always try to sound braver than you are. 

 

She smiles a little and nods. You expect her to return to your neck now but she darts in fast and presses a rough kiss to your lips instead.  

 

She pulls away again. “I can make it a little more bearable if you like,” she says, by way of explanation.

 

You think of what you know of vampires (your sworn enemies since the moment you were bitten), you remind yourself that for them, bloodlust and seduction go hand in hand and you understand. You don’t want to say yes because you should be stronger than this but you find yourself nodding your assent. Somehow it feels like your last chance to be closer to Laura, somehow she’ll be there between the two of you, like she’s a ghost that you share (you hope beyond hope that she's not dead yet). 

 

Carmilla’s at your neck again and finally you feel the sting of her teeth piercing your flesh. Your muscles tense up as the pain blossoms within you - the wolf-instincts are fighting you for control again and you let out a growl despite yourself. 

 

 _‘Relax,”_ you tell yourself. _‘Relax._ ’

 

As though she could hear your thoughts, Carmilla’s snaked her hand downward, slipping it under the waistband of your knickers. Her fingers find your clit and start to work into it, slow at first then increasingly fast. You can feel the wet warmth pooling there; there’s a trickle of blood running down your neck.

 

She bites down harder as she slips a finger, then another, inside of you. The pain and the pleasure are blurring together now, sharpness and softness all in one. Your breath is coming hard and fast now; your wolf-heart is pounding so hard you can feel your skin vibrating. Your fingers have released themselves from their fists and you curl them up and down again involuntarily. It all seems to be rising up inside of you, the strange blend of sensations building up to a peak. 

 

Memories of the breathless joy of the hunt flash through your mind and you know this isn't like that, this time you won’t be returning home, victorious, prey clutched in teeth. This time you are the morsel clutched between a monster’s teeth, to be dragged home to show mommy – a gory show of false loyalty before the final showdown.

 

You think that you come, you feel yourself shudder hard against her fingers, but you’re really not sure of anything now. You can feel her so strong against you now that you couldn't fight her even if you wanted to. She’s taking your lifeblood inside of her now; you like to think that when she rips the head off the Dean it’ll be like a win for the both of you. You'll live on inside of her. 

 

Your heart rate is slowing now; you feel yourself fading. The ceiling of room is spinning, making it all seem odd though you've long since forgotten where you are. You can’t feel anything now; the pain, the pleasure, has receded leaving limp nothingness.

 

Even amongst the numbness and confusion you find yourself wishing that you could see Laura’s face just one more time. You did this all for her. But you don’t see her, not even in your mind’s eye. The darkness slides over your vision and you slip into slowly into unconsciousness.

 

This is your end.


End file.
